


Split

by GuiltyConscience



Series: Fusion Drabbles [4]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyConscience/pseuds/GuiltyConscience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For several days after settling and separating the two of you kept a distance from each other. If you got within touching distance to each other your skin would rise with goose bumps and feel like it was charged with static. There was a terrible pull you know would result in a fuse you didn’t want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Split

For several days after settling and separating the two of you kept a distance from each other. If you got within touching distance to each other your skin would rise with goose bumps and feel like it was charged with static. There was a terrible pull you know would result in a fuse you didn’t want.

Edd seemed disappointed with the distance you’ve been keeping yourselves at. You wonder if he thought you’d get along better after the whole fiasco when in reality you’ve learned more things to hate about each other. The smallest ticks and habits standout so much now that you know about them and they are so annoying to watch or see. You catch yourself taping the back cover of your book one day and nearly threw it at the wall in the frustration of picking up such a habit.

It doesn’t help that some of his memories have been left with you mixing with your own. Makes for some interesting nightmares. While you are quite confident in your friends abilities do defend themselves, after the numerous zombie apocalypses you’ve survived, Tord’s residual memories say otherwise. The scary thing is it’s something Tord fears, which is rather alarming, and he seems willing to sacrifice something to get rid of what he fears. You wonder if the fear you feel for your friends when you wake is your own or Tords, it borders on irrational terror, but you only got some of his memories so, who knows. You worry. If you merged with Tord again you’d probably get answers but you don’t want to go through that again. You lose sense of yourself when you’re mashed together like that.

Tord clearly feels the same too as he started offering you some rather questionable drinks. Tord never offered you anything unless he was up to something, so you’ve been dumping the drinks down the drain. You have a sneaking suspicion that Tord is using some of the first formulas you two had come up with that aren’t necessarily safe to consume. Again just because you can get away with drinking white paint and enough alcohol to drown a whale doesn’t mean you should.

You decided to confront him about it one day because why the hell not? Something needs to be done. You would like to see a solution to this just… not tested in this way. Trial and error was quick but dangerous. You know some of those solutions have some radioactive material in them and you’d rather not risk the chance of becoming a monster again.

You entered the kitchen for some lunch, made a sandwich and sat down at the counter. Tord, who had been making his own lunch, suddenly places a cup of ‘tea’ next to your plate with a smile. Like you would trust that, your skin prickles with the closeness of his hand.

“What makes you think I’m going drink that?” You ask with a dead pan expression, unimpressed.

“Weeellll,” He starts, waving a hand and looking up to the ceiling, “One of us has to consume the solution, why not have the person who can drink things without consequences do it?”

He turns to you with a smile again and you want to punch him so badly.

“I’m not drinking anything you give me unless it’s safe for you to drink” you glower at him, pushing the cup back towards him.

“Awww, Thomas, are you worried about me?” His grin just grows as he slides the cup back next to your plate. “Why make us worry over this fusing thing for so long when you can just solve the problem now?”

“That fact that you’re trying this on me says you aren’t even sure if you have it right! This-” You wave at the drink, “-is more dangerous for me than it is for us to just avoid each other!”

He’s glaring at you now too, he hates it when people point out any flaws he might have, and the fact that you know that he’s not sure the mix will work clearly irks him. He’s supposed to be perfect and so sure of his work.

“You can’t expect us to avoid each other forever!” He points at you and you snap.

You’re stupid enough to try and smack his hand away and with the anger buzzing under your skin you forget-

Your fingers touch and then mesh and then tear as you pull away from each other, skin ripping like trying to pull your tongue off a metal pole in winter.

The table is speckled with blood but neither of you notice as you seethe at one another.

Silence reins in the kitchen for several minutes before Tord announces in a cold voice, eyes narrowed, holding his hand to his chest.

“Maybe there is a way we can avoid each other forever.”

And that makes your skin prickle in a whole other way.

There’s an under tone to his voice that sparks something in you, nervousness, worry…fear? You’re not going to stick around to find out what he’s planning.

You’ll solve this your own way, you were sick of seeing his face around anyways. You storm out of the kitchen to grab your things, shove them in a bag and storm towards the door.

Edd, who had caught the tail end of the conversation, tries to stop you on the way out but Tord’s hand on his shoulder and some muttered words stops him, but not without a worried look.

You can only hope you were right about your friends being able to defend themselves.


End file.
